


we are the protagonists of our world

by yellowluckycat



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Volleyball, haikyuu is ending please kill me, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowluckycat/pseuds/yellowluckycat
Summary: volleyball!au iruka is a wing spiker and kakashi loves him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 23





	we are the protagonists of our world

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 2021 Olympics. 2 – 2, Japan against Brazil. Big crowds cheering for the team that excited them the most, happy faces, lots of colorful flags and people singing in different languages. 

But that didn’t matter to him, he just needed to focus on _what to do next, on his opponent upcoming movement, his balance, their teammates position, the wind direction, where the block was and all the possible scenarios_ that could happen in _seconds_. _Don’t lose focus, keep your feet on the floor and-_

_“IRUKA, I LOVE YOUUUUU”_ A loud and familiar voice bloomed from the stadium bleachers and he couldn’t help but give him a fast glance and smile. He wasn’t nervous anymore. He heard the referee’s whistle, and knew he had to pay attention. 

He saw the Brazilian setter jump and prepared himself to receive the ball, it was not going to be easy and he was tired from playing the 5 sets straight but with every point he scored he got more fired up every time. Not wanting to give up and keep playing. 

On the other side, Kakashi was cheering happily (and loudly) for his boyfriend’s team though he didn’t even know its rules or the way it was played. He just knew that Iruka _looked amazing and hot,_ but don’t mind him, _just a little, tiny bit, hot_. The way his thighs seemed bigger than normal and his skin glowing in sweat and- 

A powerful noise rumbled across the stadium and the people started screaming in excitement. _“Wow! That was such a beautiful receive by Japan’s #10_ _Umino_ _Iruka, the ball just went straight to the setter! Number 9, Nicollas Santiago is no joke!”_ A sportscaster said through the speakers and Kakashi quickly searched for his sweetheart. _“You are right, Silva! Iruka received the ball with no problem and- Oh my god! He stood up, is he going to hit the ball?”_

The Japan team moved in seconds; everybody was running to jump for the ball and the Brazilian team waited for the right one not willing to give in. You could feel the tension in the air and cut it with a knife. 24 – 23, the game in Japan’s favor, they just needed one more point. And it happened in a flash, three Japanese players jumped along the court at the same time and the whole stadium, including the cute white-haired boy wondered who was going to spike the ball. 

_“I’m the one who is going to stand longer on the court. I am stronger”_ Iruka thought as he saw the ball coming his way and three Brazilian blockers already jumping to shut him there. He breathed in and looked for a weak spot, _that’s it_. A blocker jumped before his teammates and was already falling to the ground, _there_. People just stared at what was happening in front of them. But before he could celebrate the final point, the Brazilian libero received the ball. Iruka went quickly to his position expecting the other team to attack. 

Nevertheless, the ball didn’t go up. It went to the left side of the court and the Brazilian team couldn't save it. 

_“It’s official, Japan has won the 2021 Volleyball Olympics!”_ The commentator said and the stadium roared in happiness mixed with sorrow and hysteria. 

After the whistle blowed and knew they had won, Iruka was shocked and stood in his position for some seconds until he felt his team lifting him up to celebrate. Immediately, he started to look for his boyfriend’s notorious white hair and when he saw him talking to a security guard, he ran towards them. He listened his partner trying - and failing - to communicate with the tall man, but when the officer saw Iruka watching them, he let Kakashi in. 

_“You are here”_ Iruka said with a smile. 

_“I’m here”_ Kakashi replied with a bigger smile as he hugged his sweaty and Olympic winner boyfriend. Everything around them disappeared and they could only feel their agitated hearts. As if they were the only protagonists of their own little world.

They didn’t even hear the team walking to them. But then, Kakashi was kneeling in one knee with a small blue box in his hand and with a happy trembling voice he said, _“You are the greatest thing that has happened in my life. I want to spend every second that I have left with you by my side and I have no idea what to do without you. I don’t even care you pull the blankets at cold nights or wake up so early in the mornings. But only because you are so damn pretty”_ Iruka chuckled a little and kept looking at him with tears on his eyes. 

Kakashi continued, _“I love you so much and I want you to grow older with me, even when we look like raisins and can’t eat nothing but baby food, I want to be with you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”_ Tears were rolling down in each other's faces. Iruka just hugged him tight and said in a whisper _“Yes”_ but he couldn’t control himself. He moved to hold his boyfriend face and happily screamed _“Yes! Yes! I will marry you!”_ and before they could kiss, the team took a cooler with energetic drink and soaked them wet as a way to congratulate the couple. 

And in the middle of the chaos, they finally kissed. This was definitely the best day of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA I CANT BELIEVE HAIKYUU IS ON ITS FINAL CHAPTERS. i'm so sad, the story and the characters are just so perfect and inspiring, i love y'all and start watching/reading haikyuu


End file.
